Twins & Trouble
by Ausllykickforever21
Summary: Ally and Jack are twins they don't get along well. So when their parents divorced they were separated. Trish then gets Austin a concert in Seaford What will happen when they meet again. One thing: Trouble
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so please be nice

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally

Ally p.o.v.

"Hey Ally" my best friend Trish said.

"Hey Trish"

"You won't believe this but I got Austin a concert in Seaford" She said.

My eyes widdened at this. You see I have twin brother in Seaford that I don't like. When our parents divorced I moved here to Miami. Trish knows all of this because she is my best friend.

"TRISH" I yelled "How could you do that you know that I don't want to see you know who!"

As I said this last part Austin and Dez came in.

"Who does Ally not want to see?" Austin asked.

"Is it my porcupine?" Dez asked.

"Why do you .. nevermind." Trish said. "Anyways guess who got Austin a concert in Seaford."

"Was it Nelson?" Dez asked

"No it was me you dofus!" Trish yelled

"Cool! When do we leave?" Austin exclaimed

Trish shifted a little bit. "Trish when do we leave? I asked

"we leave tomorrow at 2pm" She finally said.

"WHAT!" We all screamed.

Austin and Dez ran out the door towards their home to start packing.

"Hey Ally there is something I forgot to tell you" Trish said nervously.

"Triish what did you do"

"Well I may have said that you would be the opening act for Austin." Trish stated.

"Okay Trish but you're so lucky I don't have stage fright anymore"

Thank you Thank you Thank you"

"Okay okay I get it". With that we both left to go get packed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack p.o.v.

"Hey guys" I say as I walk into the dojo.

Jerry and Milton are trying to spar emphasis on the trying and Kim is looking at her phone while Rudy is polishing some dummies.

Out of nowhere Kim just screams "OMG"

We all look at her like she is crazy

We all ask "What"

"Austin Moon is doing a concert in Saeford and his partner Ally is the opening act."

My eyes widden at this mainly the Ally part. Ally is my twin sister we never got along much we were seperated when our parents were divorced. Sure we are not the best of friends but I am protective of her. I changed my last name to our moms maiden name when Ally left.

"Cool" I say.

She asks me "Hey you want to go together?"

Hmmm.. If I go with Kim I can hang out with her later but if I do go I have to listen to my sister

"Sure" I say

Now you're probably wondering why I want to spend time with Kim. Well I admit that I have a crush on Kim Crawford.

Kim p.o.v.

OMG I can't believe that Jack wants to go to the concert with me

"So pick me up at 7 tomorrow night" I say

I can't ait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally p.o.v

I am headed to the airport with my friends wondering if I am going to see Jack on this trip.

"Hey Ally you okay" Austin ask

Oh man why does he have to be so cute and considerate. Yes I Allyson Dawson have a crush on Austin Monica Moon

"Huh..What...I'm perfectly fine for your info" I said

He just nodded but I know he didn't believe me.

Austin p.o.v

Ally is acting strange maybe it's the trip to Seaford

When we boarded the flight I was sitting next to Ally.

During the middle of the flight she fell asleep on me she was so adorable.

Yes i know you're wondering I do have a crush on Ally.

(Time Skip)

Ally p.o.v

I woke up to something warm I then realized that I slept on Austin

"Sorry" I said

"No it's fine"

After we got off the plane we headed toward the hotel.

After we got settled we went to go practice since the show was today.

(Time Skip)

When it was time for the show I got up on stage and sang The me that you don't see

Once I finished I swear I saw Jack in the crowd.

Jack p.o.v

Once Ally finished I was in shock

Kim had to close my mouth for me.

The Ally I knew wouldn't even get up on stage.

After the concert finished we went to Falafel Phil's

After about a half hour there she walked in...

Ally p.o.v

After the concert finished we decided to go to the mall once we got there we went into a place called Falafel Phil's

When we walked in Trish almost pushed us right back out

At first I was confused but then I saw why he was there

I guess he saw me too

Just then the girl with him yelled "OMG Its Austin Moon"

She quickly ran over to us.

Then she yelled "Jack come over here and hand me my t-shirt"

"Okay calm down Kim" He said.

The girl I guess is Kim just rolled her eyes

Before anthing could happen between me and Jack Trish pulled me outside.

When we were outside this Latino boy comes up to us.

Jack p.o.v

When Trish pulled Ally outside I was relieved

Then Jerry comes out from the dojo and walks right up to them.

I excuse myself and go up to Jerry

"Hey Jerry leave them alone."

"Aw come on Jack there's two of them please"

Ally then stands up and says "I'm sorry but we're both not available."

"Fine"

Once Jerry leaves Ally says "Thanks Jack" "No problem"


	4. Chapter 4

Ally p.o.v

I am headed to the airport with my friends wondering if I am going to see Jack on this trip.

"Hey Ally you okay" Austin ask

Oh man why does he have to be so cute and considerate. Yes I Allyson Dawson have a crush on Austin Monica Moon

"Huh..What...I'm perfectly fine for your info" I said

He just nodded but I know he didn't believe me.

Austin p.o.v

Ally is acting strange maybe it's the trip to Seaford

When we boarded the flight I was sitting next to Ally.

During the middle of the flight she fell asleep on me she was so adorable.

Yes i know you're wondering I do have a crush on Ally.

(Time Skip)

Ally p.o.v

I woke up to something warm I then realized that I slept on Austin

"Sorry" I said

"No it's fine"

After we got off the plane we headed toward the hotel.

After we got settled we went to go practice since the show was today.

(Time Skip)

When it was time for the show I got up on stage and sang The me that you don't see

Once I finished I swear I saw Jack in the crowd.

Jack p.o.v

Once Ally finished I was in shock

Kim had to close my mouth for me.

The Ally I knew wouldn't even get up on stage.

After the concert finished we went to Falafel Phil's

After about a half hour there she walked in...

Ally p.o.v

After the concert finished we decided to go to the mall once we got there we went into a place called Falafel Phil's

When we walked in Trish almost pushed us right back out

At first I was confused but then I saw why he was there

I guess he saw me too

Just then the girl with him yelled "OMG Its Austin Moon"

She quickly ran over to us.

Then she yelled "Jack come over here and hand me my t-shirt"

"Okay calm down Kim" He said.

The girl I guess is Kim just rolled her eyes

Before anthing could happen between me and Jack Trish pulled me outside.

When we were outside this Latino boy comes up to us.

Jack p.o.v

When Trish pulled Ally outside I was relieved

Then Jerry comes out from the dojo and walks right up to them.

I excuse myself and go up to Jerry

"Hey Jerry leave them alone."

"Aw come on Jack there's two of them please"

Ally then stands up and says "I'm sorry but we're both not available."

"Fine"

Once Jerry leaves Ally says "Thanks Jack" "No problem"


	5. Chapter 5

Ally p.o.v

I was heading back to the hotel after that break down thing so I decided to right a song with Austin ;)

"Hey Trish have you seen Austin" I ask.

"Yea I think he's in his room" she replies with a wink.

I just roll my eyes at her.

When I walk into Austin's room I see him curled up on the bed.

"Hey Austin what's the matter"

"Nothing" He replies rather coldly.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to help me write a new song"

"Why don't you go ask your friend."

"What are you talking about"

"I mean that brown haired kid you were sitting at the park with."

He replies while sitting up.

"Austin..um how do I say this.. he'smytwinbrother"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that"

I sigh "I said he's my twin brother"

He just looks dumbfounded for a moment then replies Why haven't I heard about him?"

"Because we argue alot and I didn't want anyone but my family and Trish to know."

"Okay" he replies.

"Hey you want to formerly meet him"

"Um..if you're okay with it"

With that we headed straight towards the Seaford Mall.

Jack p.o.v

I've decided to tell Kim and the guys about Ally.

"Hey guys" I say as I walk into the dojo.

"I have something important to tell you"

"What is it Jack you know you can tell us anything." Kim says

"Allyismytwinsister"

"Huh" They all say.

"I said that Ally Dawson is my sister."

"OMG" Kim screams loud enough to break an ear drum.

Just then Austin and Ally walk in.

Ally p.o.v

So Austin and I walk into the dojo that Jack does karate.

Then that Kim girl screams "Jack your sister is Ally dawson and you didn't tell us!"

She then calms down and says "You have a famous person as a family member and didn't say a word."

Jack then says "Hey I'm not famous"

"Cocky" I mutter loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Miss know it all" He says.

"Well Austin this is Jack, Jack this is Austin" They shook hands.

I noticed that Jack has this look that Dad has when he is studying the people I date. Does he think I like Austin.

I want to thank all the people so far that commented it really made my day


	6. Chapter 6

Ally p.o.v

"So Jack who are your friends" I ask.

"Well this is Kim,that's Milton, that's Jerry, and this is Rudy" He pointed to all of them while saying their names.

"So Ally I just wanna ask do you do karate." Kim asks.

"I dabble a bit I never really picked up on it...alot."

"So what can you do?" Milton asks.

"Well why don't I show you."

I walked up to the dummy and kicked its head off. When I was done I saw htis kid with frizzy hair watching me. I just shrugged it off

"So that's what you call dabble" Kim states

I just blush a bit then Trish followed with Dez come in.

"Hey Ally brown haired stranger and crew." Trish said.

I just laugh at what she said. I saw Jack trying to kep his anger inside him.

"Hey stranger I dont know" He says.

The just glare at each other before Dez says "Has anyone seen my pet turtle?"

We all just look at him funny.

"Well I'm going to go take a walk in the park alone" I say.

With that I walk to the park but when i'm almost there that strange kid kid from before stops me.

"Hi I'm Frank and you are" He asks.

"Well I'm Ally..um...hi"

"Would you care to check out the dojo that I'm at"

"Um...sure"

So we head over to the dojo. When we walk in I'm in shock. The place is amazing.**(I'm not going to describe it so look it up)** A man that looks middle aged comes up to us and says "Hi welcome to the Black Dragon's dojo my name is Ty I see one of my students has brought you here so I take it you have an interest in karate."

"I'm Ally I have a bit of an interest in karate."

He just nodded then some bos came out of the changing room and on of them I recognized.

"Kai?"

"Ally?" he says more asked.

I run up and hug him.**(since Jack and Ally are siblings Kai is still their cousin)**

"Excuse me Kai but how do you know Ally"

"Ally is my cousin sir"

I see the man think for a minute then he replies "So Ally are you interested in joining here?" He asks me.

"Oh I'm just staying her for the rest of the week."

"Well would you like to compete in this weeks tournament?"

"Um...sure but when is it"

"This Saturday at 9:00"

"Ok I'll be there."


	7. Chapter 7

Day of the tournament  
Ally p.o.v  
I'm excited that I'm doing a tournament it has been a while I think Austin is a little shocked that I do karate. With Kai being supportive I think I can do this.  
"Next up is Jack Brewer and Ally Dawson." I am shocked at this I have to fight my brother.

Jack p.o.v  
"Next up is Jack Brewer and Ally Dawson" the announcer said. I am in shock Ally is here. How did I not know.

We go in the square** (A/N I don't know alot about karate)**. Ally quickly pins me to the ground and wins.

(Time Skip)

Ally p.o.v

Well we're leaving Seaford :). I'm so sad to leave note the sarcasm.

(Back to Miami in Sonic Boom)

Austin walks up to me. "Hey Austin"

"Hey Ally. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but sure"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Yes I have waited for this day play it cool Ally play it cool

"I would love to!" I practically scream so much for keeping it cool.

"Cool so I'll pick you up at 8."

I just nod. He says "Cool" then walks out.

I can't wait.

So hi I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a wattpad if you did not know it is under the username janaikam chaio


	8. Chapter 8

Jack p.o.v

(At the dojo)

"Hey Jack are you okay?" Kim asks

She's so sweet at times.

"I'm fine" I then my phone starts to ring. "I'll be right back" I say as I walk out the door.

"Hello is this Jack Brewer?" The person on the phone says when I pick it up.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"I reply.

"I called to say that your mother has been kidnapped and we think that you might be the next target of the kidnapper."

"Oh.." I reply. How do you reply to something like this act like nothing just happened :-s.

"We wanted to know if you have any relative out of state that you can stay with"

"Um... yeah my dad and sister they live in Miami"

"Good I will get you a plane ticket for tomorrow please be at the airport at 4:00" Then the man just hangs up.

I just sigh then go in to tell the guys.

(A/N I'm not going to give you that convo because I am in a hurry)

**(Time Skip)**

Right now I'm waiting for my dad then I see a chauffuer holding up a sign saying _Jack Dawson_ on it. I sigh knowing that's what I'm going to be called for now on.

Ally p.o.v

Right now I'm crying on Austins lap because I just found out that my mom was kidnapped so for a while Jack has to stay with us. To be honest I'm not sad about that I get to know him more.

Instead of dad going to get Jack Austin sent a chauffuer for him. How sweet.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack p.o.v

So right now I'm at my dad's house and I'm trying to find my room or at least the guest room.I find the guest room and put my stuff down "Hey" I hear someone say.

I turn around and see Austin standing in the doorway. "Hey" I reply. "Come on in"

"Soooo Jack... how are you and Kim doing?" He asks I feel myself blush a bit

"Whaaaat...psh...there is nothing going on between Kim and I." I say in a rather high voice.

"So I take it that you're ignoring the fact that you like Kim."

"Did Ally put you up to this?" I ask.

"Yeah" He replies.

"So you like my sister because why else would you do this for her." I say with a smirk.

"No..I..uh..did it because she's my friend."

"Umm hmm"

Just then I see Ally walk in with a small smile on her face did she hear us.

Ally p.o.v

"Hey guys" I say

"Hey" they reply

"So Jack apparently you're going to our school and also you have to get used to having Dawson as a last name"

With that I just walk out the door smiling. Before I got there I heard Austin in a way say he liked me.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack p.o.v

(At the school)

So right now I'm walking into the school with Ally going to get my schedule. On our walk there I see girls staring at me and waving I smile and wave back.

"How is it that you're here for less than two minutes and you get multiple girls to fall for you?" Ally asks.

"It's just how I roll, sis" I reply.

"First off don't call me sis and second don't you already have a girlfriend."

"And who would that be, sis" I say.

Ally p.o.v

I try to keep calm so I don't back flip Jack. "That would be Kim" I say.

"I am not dating Kim we are just friends"Jack replies.

We finally get to the office "Hi Judy I'm here to pick up Jackson Dawson's schedule" I say using Jack's full name.

"Here you go and have a good day" Judy says while handing us Jack's schedule and locker.

I look over at his schedule and we have all the same classes. I sigh this is going to be a long day.

"I guess we have all the same classes" I say.

(Time skip to after school)

"Hey guys" as I approach Team Austin with Jack trailing behind me.

Just then Jack's phone rings

"I have to take this" He says.

While he's talking on the phone I see his face grow pale then he hangs up and grows his color back.

"What was that about?" I ask

"Nothing" he replies. I know he's lying but I shurg it off.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack p.o.v

I just got a call saying that whoever kidnapped my mom is going to get Ally. Now all I have to do is have an eye on her 24/7 great. At the moment I am deciding if I should tell Austin or not.

"Hey Austin can I talk to you?" I ask once we're all at Sonic Boom.

"Sure" He replies. We walk upstairs to the practice room as Ally calls it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Austin asks

"Um..it . has to do with...Ally"I reply.

"If it has to do with us getting together I don't want to hear it"

"It has nothing to do with that. So, you know how our mom was kidnapped." He nods "Well the person that kidnapped her are now after Ally." I finish.

"Please tell me you're kidding" Austin says more asks.

"No I'm not, but can you help me watch her"

"Sure no problem"


	12. Chapter 12

Ally p.o.v

Ring ring ring

"Hello" I say when I answer the phone.

"Ally" says my cousin Kai.

"Hey Kai what's up?"

"Oh nothing I was wondering if you would like to come down to Seaford for a week."

"Why?" "Oh no reason." he replies

"I would love to come I just have to run it by dad but sure you will pay for the tickets though right?" he laughs and replies"Of course, bye"

"Bye" I say then hang up

"Who was that?" asked Austin

"That was my cousin Kai" I reply oh by the way we're in the practice room

"Oh I have to go ask my dad something."

"Okay see you later" "You too"

"Hey dad" I say while walking down the stairs.

"Yeah Ally" "I was wondering if I could go visit Kai in Seaford."

"Umm alright just promise you'll be safe." "I will and thanks dad."


	13. Chapter 13

Jack p.o.v

Ring ring ring

I pick up my phone before it can ring again

"Hello" I say without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Jack it's me Kai. So I can make this quick she said yes to coming bye"

With that Kai hangs up.

So if you're wondering what this is about it's about Ally I figured she should go to Seaford to get away from this will be watched by most of my friends while there though.

So right now I'm at the mall just walking around. This is great Ally is going to be alright and the police can find our mom.


	14. Chapter 14

Ally p.o.v

Right now I'm in Seaford Mall with Jack's crush, Kim.

"So Kim do you like Jack?" I ask to start conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like him more than a friend?"

"Whaaaaaaat...I mean no" She says.

She so likes Jack.

"So...um what do you do after school?"

"Well I-" She was just cut of by two people in black suits jumping out of nowhere and start attacking us. After a few minutes of fighting they retreated. "I wonder what that was about" Kim states.

Before I can say anything I spot a piece of fabric. When I pick it up it has the letter 'S'.

"I wonder what this stands for" I state out loud.


	15. Chapter 15

Ally p.o.v

So Kim and I are walking around the mall after that strange out of nowhere Kim squeals then pulls me toward a store and we end up crashing into three girls.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" one of the girls said.

"It's fine" I reply.

"Well I'm Sherena that's my twin sister Malia and that's our friend Denieria (Sorry if I misspelled it)" the same girl said

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Kim and that's Ally."Kim stated.

"Well we better get going our bo- mom is probably waiting for us" Denieria says

"Okay bye" I say.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack p.o.v

Right now I'm in my bedroom just relaxing til I hear ring ring ring

"Hello" I say when I pick up the phone.

"Hi Jack it's me Kim let me get to my point, earlier today Ally and I were attacked by two people before you overreact she is perfectly fine." Kim says on the other side.

"Hey I was just about to call you and I do not overreact well how about you dress up as Ally for a little bit and Ally can hang out with someone else for the time being."

"That's not half bad" Kim replies.

"Thank you also I think you should have some type of communicator so when can help you."

"Alright fine"

(The next day)

Ally p.o.v

"Have fun Kim" I say as I shut the door to her car.

"I will bye" I see Kim drive off then I turn around to get a better look at my cousin Kai's house. It looks like a small quaint house. I ring the door bell and wait a few minutes before Kai comes out shirtless.

"Oh come on put a shirt on" I say

"Alright so how's my favorite cuz." He says while putting his shirt back on.

"I'm fine"

(A couple hours later)

"Well I'm gone" I say as I start to head for the Seaford Mall.

"Seeya"

Soon I get there I go straight to the dojo to meet up with Kim.

"Hey guys watcha doin'" I say as I walk in.

"Nothing" They say together which I think is weird then I spot Jerry holding something behind his back.

"Jerry what's that behind your back?"

"Nothing" He says scared in a way.

"Let me see that" I say as I grab it from behind his back.

I see a video of somedark place I see some girl with black hair and red highlights dressed all in black come from out of nowwhere.

(_italic= video words)_

_"Well I guess you're wondering why you're here, well let me tell you see me and my henchwomen have started an organization called Girls Run the World otherwise known as G.R.W and we're trying to recruit more girls" Shes starts to say "My name is Shama and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining and I hear you have an annoying brother Jack is his name. So what do you say?"_

_"No way in a million years" The person that has the communicator._

_"Wait a minute you're not Ally hmmm You're some pesky blonde girl getting in my way. Girls take this one and put her with the other."_

Just then two girls who I feel like I know come out of the shadows and take who I think is Kim


	17. Chapter 17

Ally p.o.v

"What is this?" I ask more scream

"It's nothing"Milton lies I know he's lying because it's not nothing.

"You're lying and was that Kim?"

"Yes" They all reply softly.

I sigh and sit down then I realized something

"Guys why did she do that?"

"No reason.""No clue""Because Jack asked her" They say at the same time but what Jerry said shocked me "Wait did you just say that Jack asked her?"

"Whaaaaat" He replies so it's a yes Jack likes Kim and Kim likes Jack awww.

"I going back to Miami because those people probably know I'm already here." I decide

"Good plan should we tell Jack?"

I shake my head no.

"Alright see you guys later"


	18. Chapter 18

Ally p.o.v

Right now I'm walking into Sonic Boom

"Dad I'm back" I say when I walk in. Once I said that he came up from under the counter.

"Hi sweetie" He says

"Um..not to be rude but have you seen Austin? I tried calling him but he didn't answer" I ask

"Nope haven't seen him but you can check upstairs if you want."

"Okay" I reply and head upstairs. Once I get there I see Jack. "Um...have you seen Austin at all"

"Nope but hello to you to"

"Whatever" I say as I walk out. Now this is starting to get strange first Austin doesn't answer his phone and no one has seen him.

"Ally!" I hear someone say I turn around to see Trish running towards me.

"Woah Trish slow down I was only gone for a week"

"That's not why I'm running look Austin's missing"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no one has seen him since yesterday after noon not even Dez has seen him."

At this I start to panick Austin is missing where could he be.


	19. Chapter 19

Ally p.o.v

Omg does this have anything to do with that strange group of people maybe

"Hey Trish did you get a new job" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Why yes I did thanks for your concern." she replies.

"Where?"

"Umm its this new place called Groom Relax and Wave."

Interesting "When did they open?"

"About a week ago."

When she says that Jack walks in He just walks over to us

"Hey..." is all he says

"I know about what you did and I'm not mad." I say

He sighs in relief "Thank you" "Whatever pretty boy."

"Umm not to be rude or anything but what did he do?" Trish asks

We then explain everything. "So what's your boss' name?" "Umm... I think it's Shama"

I just freeze on the spot.

Jack p.o.v.

Ally just froze for no reason.

"Ally Ally ALLY" Trish yells

"Huh" Ally says.

"You froze for no reason" I say.

"Sorry that name just reminds me of someone. Umm...hey what does your boss look like?"

"Umm...black hair with red highlights." Again Ally freezes I think I know where this is going.

"ALLY! Do you think this has to do with Kim." She just nods.


	20. Chapter 20

Ally p.o.v

I hope this plan works it has to work.

Just then Jack comes out dressed up as a girl

"Hi Jackie" I say he just gives me a death glare

"No one say anything about this and we'll be good got it?" he says.

Trish and I just nod our heads

(Time Skip)

Right now we're at the place where Trish works

"Hi welcome to G.R.W can I get you anything" the girl I think who is Shama

"Hi Shams this is my friend Ally and her other friend Jackie" Trish says.

"Oh then do you girls know what you want today?"

Jack and I just nod our heads.

"Oh by the way Jackie doesn't talk much." Trish states.

Shama just nods.

I walk to the spa part while Jack goes to get his nails done. On our way to the back we run into two girls I know "Deneiaria Sharena ?" I say. Trish looks at me funny "Yeah how did you know?" "I met them while I was in Seaford"

Jack p.o.v

So I'm getting my nails done gross. After I'm done one of the workers asks me to follow them so I do. We go to the back or so I thought the worker pushes a button and the wall opens up. She waves her hand for me to follow.

When we get to the end of the hallway in front of us that Shama girl is there.

"So little Jackson wants to protect his sister how sweet." she says.

"Why do you need her anyways?" I ask

"We need a leader don't we?"

"Why would she lead you guys?"

"I don't know probably to protect her family and friends."

I just stare at her in disbelief she wants to blackmail my sister.

"But why do you want to do this?"

"If you must know my mother was a single mother she said thta my father left when I was born. I have never trusted a single guy except one time but he eventually cheated on me and I will never fall for a guy again."

Just after that two girls come into the room and take me to a cell where Austin and Kim are.

"Hi guys" I say they just look at me wierd oh yeah I still look like a girl.

"It's me Jack" then Kim runs up and hugs me I hug her back

"Not to be rude but where's Ally?" Austin asks.

"Umm she's in that shop thing right now" I reply.

Ally p.o.v

So I haven't seen Jack in a while so I guess the plan is starting to work. I sigh I just hope it will work as planned.


	21. Chapter 21

Ally p.o.v

Suddenly Shama comes up to me

"Hi Ally how are you doing today?" she asks me.

"I'm doing fine." I reply She looks around to see if anyone is watching us then motions for me to follow her. I follow her to the back and she pushes a button and the wall opens up.

"Okay I take it you know about our little group here." She asks I just nod my head." So join our group or else."

"And what if I say no?" I ask calmly.

"Well then maybe some people might get hurt like these few." She moves out of the way so I can see what's behind her. I pretend I'm in shock because if I don't she'll suspect something is up. I see Austin, Jack, and Kim in a cell.

"So what's your choice?" Shama asks me one last time.

"No" I simply reply

"Fine have it your way." She replies then she grabs a remote out of her pocket and clicks a button and the walls in the cell start to move in.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see Trish getting ready to snatchthe remote out of Shama's hand. Once Trish is in range she grabs the remote and hits the button while Shama is still confused.

"Get them!" I hear someone yell we dodge a couple of women guards to get to the cell.

"Umm..how do you open this thing?" I ask once we get there. "How about trying this unlock button on here." Trish simply states and then presses the button on the door opens.

Now all we have to do is get to the door. We start running past all the guards again and are almost there until I hear something shoot across the room it misses us then it hits a pillar that is now behind us and everything behind us starts to collaspe once we reach the end we quickly exit and go home.

(Time Skip)

Jack p.o.v

So I'm in Sonic Boom alone with Kim while Austin and Ally are upstairs.

"Kim can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Umm...Yeah" She replies

"Will you go out with me?" I let out

"Of course I will" and she then hugs me

I feel like the luckiest man alive.

So I know I posted the rest today but really I didn't this is just a book from my Wattpad. So I will only post completed books of mine that are fanfictions on here also please check out my watt pad janaikam


End file.
